1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an identification card holder, and more particularly to an identification card holder with flash memory card reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flash memory cards are widely used with electronic consumer devices, such as digital cameras, PDAs and the like. A variety of flash memory card formats have been developed including MMC, RS MMC, SD, mini SD, Micro SD card and the like. Furthermore, a card reader is normally used to extract and present a file or data from the flash memory card. However, carrying the card reader all the time is inconvenient.
On the other hand, many organizations require that identification cards be worn at all times so identification card holders are commonly used to hold a personal identification card. Carrying the identification card holder outside the work environment is troublesome, especially since the conventional identification card holder has no other function.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an identification card holder with flash memory card reader.